


Bed Rest

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: A heavily pregnant Hermione has been put on bed rest...Can Draco Malfoy cope alone or does he need to call in reinforcements?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my beautiful best friend, Tori, with much much love.  
> Thanks must go to the wonderful ElleMartin for her expert beta skills and her help with the dialogue, some of which is entirely hers and not at all mine.

Hermione huffed as she threw the book to one side.

“Come on love, this isn’t you,” Draco sighed, picking up the book and returning it to the nightstand. 

Screwing up her nose, Hermione huffed once more. “I’m just so sick of being on bed rest,” she complained, as Draco fussed with the bed covers, smoothing them down over her seemingly ever-growing stomach. Hermione batted his hands away. “And I wish you would stop fussing over me,” she complained, shifting in the bed once more in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

Draco sighed, carding a hand through his hair as he stood. “I’m just trying to make you comfortable as possible,” he replied.

“Well you’re not,” Hermione snapped, immediately feeling a twinge of guilt for her sharp tongue.

“Okay,” Draco replied, hands coming up defensively as he backed away from the bed. “I know when to back off,” he said, flashing Hermione a lopsided smile as he dug his hand into his trouser pocket. Reaching the door, he pulled the mobile phone she had given him for Christmas out from his pocket and began to type a message.

  
An hour later, the bedroom door burst open and the raven haired whirlwind that was Pansy came blustering in, arms full of what appeared to be overflowing shopping bags, Theo trailing behind her.

“Someone called for the cavalry,” he drawled, as Hermione’s mouth gaped open with shock. 

“But I thought you two were still on honeymoon in Scotland,” she cried, as Pansy dropped her bags theatrically on the bed. 

“Yes, well, we were,” Pansy began, delving into the bags, “but as my darling husband says,  _ someone _ called for the calvary,” she smirked, glancing up from the bag she was currently elbow deep in. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I’ve never been pregnant before,” she sighed as the door opened once more and Draco stepped in.    
“No darling, but it is the first time I’ve had to deal with you on bed rest,” he smirked, flashing her one of his trade-mark grins before turning to Pansy.

“Pansy, dear, what on earth are you doing?” he questioned, as Pansy lifted her arms up triumphantly, her hands carefully cradling an ornate crystal sculpture.

“Ta-da!” she cried, pausing as Hermione and Draco stared back at her, snatching a shared look before meeting her eyes once more. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “It’s a present,” she declared by way of explanation.

Hermione glanced once more at Draco, her brow furrowing with confusion. “What is it?” 

“It’s hideous,” Draco muttered, glancing at Theo, who met his look with a grin.

“Positively ghastly,” he agreed as his wife of two weeks threw him a menacing glare.

“It’s….” Pansy began, pulling a face that Hermione could not read. “It’s...Well I don’t exactly know what  _ it _ is,” she admitted with a sigh, “but isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Um, I can see how it could be from a certain perspective,” Hermione admitted, somewhat diplomatically, shooting the men a fierce glare as they fought to suppress sniggers.

“You hate it,” Pansy pouted, her arms slumping a little. 

“No, it’s not that I hate it,” Hermione quickly replied, shifting in the bed in an effort to get comfortable. “It is just that I think it isn’t to my particular taste,” she admitted. Pansy’s pout softened slightly and Hermione breathed an inward sigh of relief that her carefully chosen words had been taken favourably by her best friend, watching as she took it upon herself to rearrange her nightstand, making room for the sculpture.

For a moment no one in the room spoke as they each took in the crystal form. 

Draco was the first to speak. “Is that a person?” he asked, tilting his head to one side, squinting as he did. Theo leaned in slightly, almost mirroring Draco’s look. 

“I don’t think that’s anything that could be described as a human form,” he answered, squinting so hard he was almost cross-eyed. 

Draco switched his head tilt to the other side. “No, look,” he insisted, pointing vaguely at the sculpture. “Isn’t that an arm?”

Theo shook his head, sniggering. “I don’t think so. I stand by my original assessment however,” he declared, causing Pansy to whip her head round so violently he was sure his wife had given herself whiplash.

Hermione continued to stare at it nonplussed.

Draco was correct, she thought to herself. It was hideous.

Still, she considered, at least she now knew what to give her mother in law for her birthday.

  
  



End file.
